Invitation
by Vocaloids Otaku
Summary: Yuuma called Mayu for a dinner night at his mansion. Things turned out to be quite surprising and exhilarating. MayuxYuuma


**Mayu POV**

"Darn traffic. I wonder how Yuuma is doing." I said as I drive my car through the sluggish flow of the vehicles. I took a glance at the clock of the car. '7:30' it reads. Gosh I hope I can get there before 8:00. He's my friend and I really need someone to talk to. I looked at Usano who was sitting next to me. "Do you think He can hold on?"

I know he can't speak but he's like a diary to me. The red light vanished and at the same time the yellow light flashed. I'm going over the speed limit since there are no enforcers or CCTV cameras. Once the green one lit up, I stamped on the gas.

**Yuuma POV**

"And done. Alright, perfect." I said under my breath as I clashed my palms against each other, relief taking over. "Nee-san, we'll be going." I heard Len minded me.

"Hai, have fun."

"Have fun also with your date." Kaito wisecracked.

"It's not a date, we're just having dinner." I retorted.

"Yeah, a date." Gackupo answered back.

"Whatever, now get out!"

It's around 7:00PM. I waited patiently for about ten minutes. I turned on the T.V., flipping over the channels until I came upon a news displaying and detailing a heavy traffic. My jaw dropped agape. "That's it, I'm getting this over with." I went upstairs to my room and set my Xbox, leaving the elegant table behind. Of course I'm still expecting her to come.

~Time skip~

It's about 7:40PM and I'm reheating the food. Instead of shrugging off my boredom, I got hell of a time stressing myself out of thinking of whether I should reheat. Suddenly, there was a machine whirring outside and stopped. Perfect timing. I hastily lighted the candles, each on a candle stick.

Chotto matte...I froze as I tried to analyze the set. This is going to be awkward. Then there's repeated knocks on the door. I sprinted towards it while fixing my hair and spraying a mouth freshener.

I opened the door to see the person I'm anticipating. My eyes widened in amusement as she was wearing a black dress with ribbons (A/N: Her clothing is the original one). My gosh, she's so kawaii. "Konbanwa, Yuuma-san." She greeted as she bowed. And that broke off my trance-like state. "Oh, Konbanwa, Mayu-chan." I said while smiling. "Please come in."

**Mayu POV**

Wow, their mansion has a luxurious interior. I just don't know what to put inside our's.

"Where are your brothers?" I asked.

"They're on an overnight reunion." He replied.

"Oh, so you're alone?"

"Yeah..."

"So what's behind this...uh, date?" I blushed as I saw the table.

I saw his head lowered in embarrassment. "Gomen. I think I overdid it." He said sheepishly.

"No, it's alright. I actually wanna thank you for this."

"Anyway, I though that you may need a companion to have a little chit-chat, as you said while we were texting." He said as he gently pulled a chair from the table, inviting me to sit. "That's so sweet of you." I sat down and smiled, earning a smile from him. He went into a room and came out with a plate on both hands. I let out an amused grin. Later, the table was filled with an array of dishes. There's sakuranabe, warabi mochi, chirashi-don, tonkatsu, wagyu, kabayaki, ochazuke, and okonomiyaki (A/N: I made some research). Typical Japanese foods, which are ambrosial!

"Wow! You made all this?" I stared amazed at the weird, yet mouth-watering foods.

"Yep. When I do nothing, I spend my free time learning how to cook." He said as he sat down.

"That's unusual for a guy I must say."

"Unusual for most guys."

Time went on while we're eating and talking. The plates are almost empty. Well, both of us are voracious. Surprisingly and fortunately, our bodies don't blow.

*Belch* "Oh, excuse me." I said, wiping my mouth with my tissue. He belched back to share the embarrassment, and we both laughed.

"Thanks again, for having this dinner with me."

"Nah, it's nothing."

"Well, you know me, having very few friends. They think of me as a yandere. True, but they don't know how good I can be."

He held my hands and said, "Don't worry, I accept who you are, we all do."

My cheeks were set ablaze by those endearing words. He began picking up the plates.

"By the way, you already graduated this week right?"

"Yeah." I replied as I mimic his actions.

"Oh no, let me do that."

"No, please, let me at least do this in return."

He paused for a moment. "Ok." He said, his voice with a hint of objection.

I removed my gloves and started washing with him. I put it back on when we finished.

"Arigatou for helping."

"No problem, that's still nothing compared by your efforts."

"...Mayu..."

"Yes?"

"Can you lean in closer?"

I stared confused, but leaned in slowly anyway. Then he crashed his lips against mine. My eyes widened as I was thunderstricken. I pulled away, my hands barely touching my dropped mouth, and flabbergasted.

"I-I'm so sorry. I-I d-didn't mean to..." He faced away. "I just like you so much..." Then he showed his flushed face at me. "And-" Before he could finish, I cut off his stammering and frantic state by kissing him back. "Why didn't you say so?" I asked as I put my hands on his shoulders. He gave me a triumphant look. From that moment, I could tell what he was thinking, and it's true.

I closed my eyes as his face slowly move towards me. He kissed me again, this time with more passion. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he encircled my waist with his and deepened the kiss with more affection. I can't believe my first kiss is someone I like!

We broke apart to catch our breaths. Then I abruptly began jogging away and up the stairs hands over my sides, like a kid in a candy rush. "Hey Mayu, where are you going? Be asked, discombobulated as he followed. As I reached the second floor, I leaned my back against the rail, and threw him a cute, flirtatious, open-mouth smile, with my tongue sticking out, crooking a finger for him to come. Wait! Since when did I become so seductive and have the balls to do this?! Maybe I was just too aroused back there.

The realization popped like a bubble when I heard thumping sounds on the stairs. Leisurely, he went up, masking a smiling face, like a predator ready to lunge at his prey. Perhaps I went too far... Once he made his way up, I swiftly grabbed his head and yanked him as he placed his arms around me and on my back. And the furious kiss began.

**3rd Person POV**

Yuuma lightly and aimlessly pushed Mayu towards his room. They were bumping to some walls on their way. Yuuma fumbled for the door knob behind Mayu, still engaging a fierce make-out. He forgot to kill the air conditioner, so they would be comfortable, but not enough for they will heat themselves. Once he opened the door, he shoved her to his large bed, tripping over it. Yuuma followed as he removed his shirt, positioned in which one of their legs are on their,...er, 'you-know-what-is-between-them'.

"I though of you as a gentleman." She reminded.

"Not this time my love."

He began massaging Mayu's bosoms through her dress as their tongues meshed on a fiery dance, battling for dominance and exploring every inch of each others mouths.

"Ah, ngh.." She moaned in delight. The truth is they are both virgins, but this night of passion is going to change all that. His hand went up into her black lolita dress and rubbed her clit through her underwear. "Ah…n-not there.." She begged, but he continued anyway Yuuma know she was enjoying the treatment. Then he moved her shirt up (A/N: Pretend that she wears a shirt separated from the skirt) and unclasped her bra, attacking her breasts at once with his mouth, while his other hand is playing with the other. Then He played with her nipple with his tongue and pinches the other.

"Aahh…ha, p-please…"

"Please what?" Yuuma replied coldly.  
"P-please! Take Me!"  
He smiled with a hint of hostility. Just as he though.

He went down to Mayu's skirt and started licking her through her panties as he spread out her legs. They're both in a fuss.

~Nngh~

Yuuma tugged out her under thing and looked at her. "Hehehe, you're already so wet."  
Mayu's cheeks flared out. Then he sucked on her womanhood. Mayu was mewling in pleasure a bit louder than before. He licked up her juices that are came out, entering her vagina with his tongue.  
"No….Ah, s-stop…" Yuuma inserted one finger in her. "Ahh, ahh, ah!" He was enjoying her lovely moans, turning him on even more. Then he inserted two, later three, thrusting it in and out while licking her.  
"Yuuma,I-I'm close!"  
"Come for me princess!"  
~AAHH~ Mayu exploded on Yuuma. She was panting heavily due to the treatment. He had his face covered in her juices as he licked them all.  
"Mmm, you taste better than I anticipated."

Then he removed his pants and boxers, exposing himself at Mayu, whose gazed widened as she stared at his titanic erection. Mayu looked away, blushing severely, worried on what he might do.

"Suck on it." She stared at Yuuma. "You got your pleasure. Don't you think it's unfair if I don't get mine?" Mayu then hesitantly licked the hood, closing her eyes. Yuuma felt so good, moaning clandestinely as she move her head back and fro, same with her hand. His lover's mouth is warm and moist. With one last suck, he released. ~Kyaa!~ Mayu squealed as met an unexpected burst.  
"Wow, ah…I didn't know you'd be so good."

"And I never though you'd be a good kisser." She replied as she licked Yuuma's semen. Then he completely removed her clothing except her gloves and boots (A/N: I like it when they're still worn).

Then he positioned himself in front of her and plunged inside. ~Kyaa! AH, AAHHH!~ He didn't go easy on her. "No..wait, slo-AHH..Slow..nngh...slow down, AHH!" She was in pain, yet he continued. Then he stopped. "Ah…E–A-hole…"Mayu cursed.

"Well imagine my delectation when I hear you shout in pleasure." He put an emphasis in the 'shout' word. "Then he slowly, this time, waiting for her to get comfortable. "Yuuma…nngh..faster." He smiled and did so, but not as she wanted. "Yuum, I said faster." She demanded. "Patience ojou-chan." He whispered. Tired of waiting, and her needs filling her up, Mayu took dominance and flipped positions.

Yuuma was shocked by the sudden action of he once though to be shy. But he's not the one to talk, since he is, too. She started riding him, bobbing herself. Yuuma, competitive as he is, grabbed Mayu's waist and shifted roles. "Fine then." He thrusted into her in a quick pace to fill his need and of Mayu's. Then he held both of legs. Mayu was drowned in ecstasy as the pleasure made her feel she's in paradise. His pace was in full speed as the cause. Thus, she was also screaming. She felt an odd sensation in her belly, and so as Yuuma, though in his crotch. Yuuma was still pounding on her.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Mayu cussed. "Mayu, I'm gonna cum." He minded her. "Inside? Oh my…" At his last thrust, he unleashed his seed, and that alone rendered Mayu to her own orgasm as their thoughts faded away, huffing and puffing wildly.

"I love you Mayu-chan." Yuuma said under his breath.

"Aishitteru Yuuma-kun…You know what? We should do this more often."  
"Nope."

"Huh?"  
"Ready for round 2?" He asked, and Mayu smiled, pulling him for another kiss.

~Time skip~

**Kaito POV**

Hey, you okay man? I asked Gakupo, who was rubbing his head, groaning. "Oh yeah, considering the fact that Meiko had gone crazy again and started whacking everyone who turned into their shitty sides, I'm Ok." He answered sarcastically. " And that includes you."  
"Shut up and just drive." Len said, who was subconscious, holding an ice on his head.

~Time skip~

"Tadaimas." I shouted. "Yuuma?" We searched the mansion, seeing the candlestick on the table covered in wax. I went to the kitchen. The plates and utensils are still on the drainer. Normally he would put them inside the container. We went up to his room. "Bro, you in here?" Len shouted out. Then we saw him and Mayu snuggled comfortably at each other, covered in bed sheets. We processed the view, and quietly closed the door. "Lucky bastard." Gakupo cussed. He got a marvelous night while we got an agitated, terrible dark hours.


End file.
